There presently exist some very limited forms of an exercise desk. By way of example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,701 to Edelson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,947 to Densmore. However, none of the existing desk structures enable the user to use a substantial work surface while at the same time enabling the user to perform any one of a number of different exercise routines. Also, existing desk construction does not enable the desk user to easily either be seated at the desk or assume a standing position at the desk.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise desk and one in which the user of the desk can readily perform a number of different exercises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved exercise desk that is relatively simple in construction, that can be manufactured relatively economically and that is easy to assemble and dis-assemble.